Él estaba tarde
by Saranghae.EM
Summary: -Veo que quieres que me vaya pronto.- ¿Lo había dicho o lo pensó? ¡Demonios! Draco la miraba con una ceja alzada y entonces lo encaro. Y el medio sonrío de lado, soltando un extraño bufido. ¿Él sonrío? ¡Merlín! Se iba a orinar ahí mismo de la sorpresa.


La extraña, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aún se pregunta en que puto momento se perdió de esos sentimientos que albergaba su corazón. ¡Ah, si! Perdía el tiempo con los pensamientos arcaicos que le habían enseñado, esos pensamientos que llevaron a la muerte a muchos. Maldito Voldemort.

Relleno su copa de el costoso nuevo vino de elfo que consiguió en su última visita a Francia. Y miro la lluvia caer por la ventana. ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Ni siquiera era guapa!

Agradecía que no la veía hace años, pero esta vez no se salvaría, su padre había alcanzado a regularizar el "contrato de trabajo" de criaturas mágicas pero, después de su muerte hace casi 10 meses se dio cuenta que él tendría que enfrentarse a Hermione Granger en persona.

¿Por qué su madre no se hacía cargo de eso? ¡Ah, si! Estaba intentando superar la muerte de su marido en un viaje por el mundo. Y el puramente nervioso desde las 4 de la tarde. ¿¡Que mierda!? Desde el día que Granger le mando una carta para confirmar la cita.

Tenía todo organizado así que la visita duraría poco. Pero estaba terriblemente nervioso.  
¿Cómo era posible que la ratona de biblioteca, novia de descerebrado Weasley lo pusiera de aquella manera?  
-¡Amo Draco!- una vocecilla chillona lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Apretó la copa en sus manos sin dejar de mirar la ventana.  
- Dime, Caily.- le insito con la voz pasiva intentando lucir tranquilo.  
-Lo busca…  
-Hazla pasar.- afirmo sin dejar terminar a la elfina.  
-Si amo.- el sonido seco de la puerta principal resonó para el terriblemente por toda la mansión. Ese lugar nuevo que había comprado el a las afueras de Londres.

La estancia no era muy grande, una de las tres salas de té, él la había convertido en su pequeña oficina, después de salir de Hogwarts se dedico a estudiar un poco de todo y con su padre decidió crear algunas pociones para enfermedades extrañas, así como también nuevos métodos para reparar daños por imperdonables. Se podría decir que era casi medí mago. Casi.  
Llena de libros en su escritorio 4 tinteros y tipos de libros distintos.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, Granger llegaba tarde, esa vez. Él estaba tarde en la vida de ella hace años. Tarde.  
-¡Buenas noches, Malfoy!- escucho el platino desde la enorme puerta de madera. Demasiado simple y su piel estaba erizada agradecía tener su traje negro puesto.  
-¡Granger!- Demasiado impersonal, se giro a mirarla. Hermosa.  
¿Hacía cuanto no la miraba?

Nunca pudo comprender los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacía Draco Malfoy, estaba claro que su atención siempre la había tenido. Tal vez en un pasado era porque era tonta.  
Acaso nunca se pregunto ¿Por qué le dolía tanto lo que él decía de ella?  
¿Por qué precisamente de él?  
No fue hasta que se entero lo que él hacía que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Que sentía algo por él. Algo. Aparte de respeto.

Esa maldita visita la había vuelto loca, no había podido dormir hace semana y media. Y ahora lo tenía en frente y ambos actuaban como desconocidos. Así era, ella jamás sería del agrado de Draco Malfoy.

Lo vio hurgar entre los papeles de su escritorio y noto que tenía ya todo listo. Quería que ella se fuera rápido. Algo dentro de ella se removió incomodo, bien se iría rápido.  
Agradecía no estar en la mansión Malfoy, de ahí si querría salir huyendo.  
Se acerco al escritorio hasta queda frente a él, aferraba su maletín con ambas manos, como si eso fuera a sostenerla de una caída.

-Como veras aquí están todos los papeles en orden, los elfos reciben un pago, continúan trabajando de Lunes a Viernes descansan sábado y domingo y tienen días de vacaciones.- el alzo el rostro y la miro a los ojos, Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban, Draco Malfoy era todo un hombre, no era musculoso ni nada por el estilo. Delgado pero con brazos fuertes, tenía el rostro algo cansado, pero su mirada tenía el brillo de esas personas que tienen conocimientos.

Malfoy tuvo unos segundos para detallara, y noto que al parecer Hermione había encontrado productos para domar su cabello, también llevaba algo de maquillaje, sus pestañas lucían enormes y la hacían ver muy femenina, sus labios estaban algo rosados por el frío de la mansión, era de estatura normal, sus curvas se habían acentuado no era una escultura ni mucho menos, pero al final era una mujer y lo mejor inteligente.

Él estaba tarde en la vida de Granger.- se recordó  
-Veo que quieres que me vaya pronto.- ¿Lo había dicho o lo pensó? ¡Demonios! Draco la miraba con una ceja alzada y entonces lo encaro. Y el medio sonrío de lado, soltando un extraño bufido. ¿Él sonrío? ¡Merlín! Se iba a orinar ahí mismo de la sorpresa.

El puso las manos en jarra y le miro divertido, ella estaba congelada.  
Ahí estaba, ¡Merlín! Él no era una buena persona y le acababan de dar una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.  
-¿Y que quieres que diga, Granger? ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- pregunto arqueando de nuevo una ceja. Hermione titubeo.  
-¿Por qué no?- contesto antes de decir una tontería.  
-¡Bien, acompáñame!- ambos salieron de la oficina de Draco y caminaron por la mansión hasta el comedor, la elfina apareció al instante frente a ellos.  
-Amo ¿quiere que sirva la cena?- preguntó mientras sostenía en su manos un trapo.  
-¡Claro!- afirmo el rubio y acompaño a la castaña a sentarse, hizo la enorme mesa un poco o un mucho más corta, la castaña intentaba disimular su nerviosismo. Draco que buscaba entre las botellas de vino de una estantería, se giro a verla  
- Granger permíteme tu bolso.- le dijo acercándose. El rubio deposito la botella en la mesa y tomo el bolso de la castaña, haciéndolo desaparecer al instante.  
-Gracias, Malfoy.- musito la castaña, mientras él le tendía una copa de vino de mesa.  
-No hay por qué.- el rubio se sentó al lado contrario de la mesa.  
-Y dime Hermione.- hizo una pausa y la castaña sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando él rubio la llamo por su nombre.  
-¿Puedo llamarte así?- cuestiono algo dudoso.  
-Solo si puedo llamarte por tu nombre también.- dijo algo a la defensiva.  
-Granger, no quiero pelear.- el rodó los ojos.  
-No estamos peleando, Malfoy.- No podían creer que por cualquier tontería ambos estallaban.

Demasiada tensión. Entre ellos.

-Bien, bien.- el rubio alzo las manos en son de paz. Al momento apareció la comida.  
-Cenemos y después arreglamos esto, muero de hambre.- la castaña asintió.

Después de un momento en silencio, Draco dio un bocado y más y alzo el rostro para mirarla.  
-Y…- la castaña alzo el rostro para verlo.  
-¿Cuándo es la boda, Hermione? …- hizo una pausa y bebió de su copa.  
-Ya sabes, con Weasley.- Hermione continuo masticando su comida y al terminar soltó un bufido.  
-¿Es broma verdad, Draco?- volvió a beber de su copa para evitar el grito de emoción.  
-Termine con él hace dos años. Se va a casar con Patil.- afirmo la castaña con tranquilidad.  
-Al final de cuentas era un idiota para ti.- ERROR  
-¿Tú crees? Entonces me preguntó ¿Qué tipo es el indicado?- La palabras salían con naturalidad. Ambos soltaron los cubiertos.

Ahí estaba el juego. La carta estaba lanzada era cuestión de Draco tomarla o dejarla ir.

-No lo sé, solo otro.- Mala respuesta.  
-¡Ya veo!- comento algo decepcionada.- Cobarde se grito a si mismo interiormente.  
Se hizo el silencio y solo el sonido de los cubiertos resonaba en el lugar.  
-Me pregunto porque el gran Draco Malfoy no se ha casado tampoco.- él alzo el rostro.

¿Otra carta, la tomas o la dejas?

-La mujer indicada, llegue tarde a su vida.- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿Está casada?- cuestiono Hermione extrañada, con el ceño fruncido.  
Draco soltó una carcajada limpia y tranquila a Hermione se le erizo la piel.  
-No, para nada, es solo que…- la miro intensamente.  
-Merece algo mejor.- simple, bajo la mirada a su plato. Hermione se quedo pensativa.  
-¿Te lo dijo eso ella?- él voltio a mirarla  
-No, es necesario que lo diga. Lo sé.- afirmo una vez más y cuando vio que Hermione no comía dejo sus cubiertos. Hermione parecía estar resolviendo una ecuación.  
-A mi no me pareces una mala persona. Al final todos tenemos derecho a ser felices o por lo menos intentarlo, todos cometemos errores Draco y si ella te quiere sabrá entender.- Ella le sonrío. Ambos se pusieron de pie, Draco hizo aparecer el bolso de Hermione y la acompaño a la puerta.  
-¿Se lo preguntarás verdad?- cuestiono la castaña girándose hacía el rubio después de un silencio.  
-No lo creo.- afirmo él.  
-Deberías, esta casa se siente muy sola, la gente no debería estar sola. A las personas no les hace bien estar solos.- la castaña lo miro y él simplemente no podía dejar de verla.  
¿En qué momento se había hecho un blandengue? Quería besarla y abrazarla decirle que ella era la mujer que siempre tuvo enfrente y jamás pudo retener en su vida. Pero de idiota solo la miraba. Él había llegado tarde a su vida.  
-Tal vez esta vez si llegues tarde.- afirmo ella mirándolo y eso lo hizo reaccionar.  
Un relámpago hizo retumbar toda la casa y Hermione se estremeció por completo pegándose a Draco, algunas velas se había apagado con él viento que entro por las ventanas que se abrieron.  
Draco la sostenía por los hombros y Hermione lo tomaba de los brazos. Ella miraba a todos lados.  
-Lo siento, los relámpagos me dan terror.- Él la aferro a su cuerpo, esta vez no podía dejarla ir.  
-¡Quédate!- susurro, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
-Dime que no he llegado tarde esta vez, ¡Dímelo Hermione!- la abrazo con más fuerza y la castaña se estremeció en sus brazos.  
-Draco…- él se alejo un poco y la recargo contra la puerta, mirándola. Detallándola.  
Y sin más, la beso.


End file.
